1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device providing regulation of backlight brightness of a display module of the electronic device and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital still cameras (DSCs), for example, utilize display modules. These display modules use backlights for temporary lighting in darkness. However, regulating backlight brightness of the display module is inconvenient, requiring values to be reset through an application menu.